Testament Of A Mewni Princess
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What would happen if Star becomes a part of a world where she learns about heroes and demons, and she happens to meet Basara, Mio, and Maria? She'll have to use her magic to fight alongside these three, this story is rated M for safety reasons, also the pairing is BasaraXHarem, cover art by Paleodemon, read and review!
1. Basara And Star

Chapter 1: Basara and Star

(Opening A/N: This is going to be a total Star Vs The Forces Of Evil/Testament Of Sister New Devil crossover, after moving to California with his new family, Basara Tojo has adapted to his new life until a princess from the Planet Mewni comes and turns his world upside down, now with multiple girls staying with the lucky bachelor, as he teaches the young princess about Earth life, but thanks to her magic, she's going to teach Basara all about what it means to become a rebel princess. This story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, lots of nudity, and for lemons as well, as for the disclaimer, I don't own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil for that is owned by Disney XD along with Daron Nefcy for she is the creator of that awesome show, as for the Testament Of Sister New Devil is owned by Nitroplus, Tetsuto Uesu, Nekosuke Ōkuma, and Crunchyroll, so without further ado, here's chapter 1.)

[Echo Creek California, restaurant…]

Basara Tojo was a former hero who left his village due to an incident and a friend of his got killed, both he and his dad came to the United States since he was going to be an older brother to two younger sisters along with his dad getting remarried.

"So tell me Basara, do you ever want little sisters?" Jin asked, Jin happens to be Basara's father, and he too happens to be a hero as well.

"Yeah I mean I've always wanted to be an older brother, but for now I need to go to the can." Basara said as he headed for the bathroom but little did he know that there was someone occupying the bathroom, which happened to be a really beautiful girl by the name of Mio Naruse, she was pulling down her panties trying to use the toilet, but she was barged in by Basara who didn't have the decency to knock first, and there was a note on the door…

 _Notice: Due to the door's lock being broken, please make sure you knock on the door before entering._

 _-Management_

Basara tweaked when he saw the sign on the door, and Mio was about to scream that she was having Basara join her in the bathroom, so he placed his hand over her mouth to prevent the girl from screaming.

"Look I'm sorry I walked in on you, but I just want you to know, that I'm looking for my little sister, she's supposed to be here." Basara said, and another girl saw Basara and Mio in the bathroom at the same time.

"Ahem, what is the meaning of this you pervert?!" Asked the other girl, her name is Maria, and she is a succubus.

"I see that your little sisters have finally made it." Jin said, as he joined the girls as they all went out of the restroom and it seemed that Mio was still mad at Basara for barging into the bathroom on her.

[Meanwhile on the planet of Mewni…]

A teenage girl who happens to be a princess by the name of Star Butterfly was getting a magic wand from her mother, the queen of Mewni.

"Now Star, I'm trusting you with this wand, but you need to be careful with this wand, you could destroy the universe." The queen warned her daughter, but without thinking twice, Star tried to use her magic for the first time.

"Oh don't worry mom, I'll be careful." Star said innocently, but it turned out that she couldn't be able to use her magic properly, and thus, she caused so much panic and chaos with the kingdom as she summoned a flaming rainbow over the kingdom and the people began to run and scream in fear, so her parents, the king and queen needed to send her where she could be able do magic without causing any harm to the people of Mewni.

"Star, I'm afraid that we're going to send you away from here, somewhere you won't be able to hurt anyone." Queen Moon said, and Star just tweaked out when she knew that her parents might send her to Saint Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses, and Star freaks out at that idea.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Not St.O's, anywhere but there." Star begged since she didn't want to be a part of that school.

"No, no, no, dear, it's somewhere better than that, we're going to send you to Earth, hopefully you can learn how to manage your magic there." said the Queen as she and the king both pack up Star's things and send her to earth.

Just then, as soon as Jin, Basara, Mio, and Maria were all moved into their new house, it turned out that they were also having some company as well.

A portal then opens up as the royal family of Mewni arrived, Jin saw that there was another teenage girl with the two adults.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could be able to take care of our daughter for the time being?" asked the Queen, and Jin looked at the young princess and he knew that he could always use another girl to spruce up the home.

"Well I don't see what harm could come when another girl decides to join our family, come, we're about to a family picture together, and you're more than welcome to join us." Jin offered, and both the king and queen decided to show some hospitality by joining in on the photo-op.

When everybody was in place, Jin pressed the timer on the camera as he joined in the photo as it counted down snapping a picture.

As soon as the picture was taken, the king and queen then headed back through the portal, but not before saying goodbye to Star.

"Now star, promise me that you will be a good little girl while you're here on Earth, otherwise we might have to send you to Saint Olga's." Queen Moon said and it made Star panic a little.

"Anywhere but St. O's." Star squealed, she really didn't want to go to that school.

"Just promise us you'd stay out of trouble." Queen Moon stated and Star nodded she knew that she wanted to stay out of St. O's.

"I promise Mama." Star said, as she had both of her parents went through the portal back to Mewni.

As soon as Star's parents left, Jin had some work to do as well and he needed to leave home.

"Basara, I need you to be the man of the house while I'm gone." Jin said as Basara knew that he needed to take care of his sisters along with the Mewni princess.

"You can count on me dad." Basara promised, Jin then got into the taxi that was waiting for him and left the house.

[Later that night…]

Mio and Maria then began to work a spell, and Basara along with Star just saw what the spell was.

"What are you guys doing?" Basara asked, asked Maria then tried to use a spell to make both Star and Basara leave.

"Leave this house." Maria said, but it had no effect on him, he held Star's wrist for support, and it turned out that Maria's magic was no use. "Why isn't my magic working?" She asked and it seemed that Basara negated her magic since he happens to be no ordinary human, he was a hero.

"I happen to be a hero, even though my dad and I left the clan." Basara said, and there was a reason why he left the clan with his dad.

Just then a bunch of lesser demons were lying in wait, so Basara and the others decided to make the first move.

"Mega rainbow blender turbo punch!" Star said as she casted a spell and summoned a giant blender with tail pipes as it blended a rainbow and shot out a giant boxing glove into the first lesser demon and Basara used his hero blade to cut it down. "Whoa, better not let him know about my ex boyfriend Tom." Star muttered to herself.

Maria also used her magic to slice up some of the other demons as well, but it seems that the only person not able to do magic is Mio.

As soon as all the demons were dealt with, it turned out that they were sent by Star's arch nemesis, Ludo.

"Damn those lesser demons, looks like I'm going to have to use another method." Ludo plotted, and it seemed that someone gave him lesser demons to deal with Star and group.

[The next morning…]

Star decided to see if Basara was awake, so she climbed on top of Basara…

"Basaraaa, time to wake up." Star sang, but little did she know, that there was something between her and Basara, so Star grabbed the item knowing that it wasn't him personally and it felt like a plastic cover for something, she then pulled down the blanket and saw some eroge games along with some hentai showing some younger step sister love.

"Eww, I never pegged you for that kind of person." Star muttered as she saw it, but it was a "gift" from Maria.

"Uh Star, what are you doing in my room?" Basara asked as it turned out he was completely naked.

Star noticed as she began to blush, this was the first time she saw a boy completely nude.

"I, uh, came to wake you up and let you know that school is about to start in an hour. You don't want to be late do you?" Star asked, and Basara looked at the alarm clock, it was a different time zone than in Japan.

"Oh crap!" Basara tweaked as he got dressed, and as soon as he and the girls got to their new school, it was a little different.

One guy was watching over the school like a hawk.

"A hero, two demons, and an interdimensional princess, this seems like an interesting group, I'll just keep a close eye on all of this." Said the masked figure, he then disappeared without letting anyone know about who he is, what his motives are, or whom he works for.

But all will be revealed in the next chapter…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay I know this is short, but I like to keep my first chapters short sweet and to the point, but this is a bit of an experiment, and I'll try to add some more characters into the story along with more girls to add to Basara's harem, yeah it's a harem story, deal with it. But all in all, I hope to get some more ideas to help this story flourish. So feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, spell for Star to use, etc. Also is it wrong for guys to like Star Vs The Forces Of Evil? I mean there are dudes that like MLP, even though I'm not one of them...but that's my two cents, and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Fun With Pony Head

Chapter 2: Fun With Pony Head

(Opening A/N: Before I begin, I'd like to take a moment and give my sincerest sympathy to the victims of the Maryland shooting, and I hope the shooter gets to face justice for his actions. But all in all I will be adding Pony Head in here, but sadly, she won't be a part of the Harem though, since Basara is going after Star, and she's Star's bestest bestie. So away we go!)

As soon as the girls along with Basara got to their new school, Basara was getting a flashback of when his friend Marco sacrificed himself to protect his friend, but before he passed on, he gave half of his soul to Basara so he can live through his friend, and he also decided to come to America since that was where Marco lived before joining the hero village.

Just then a girl on a skateboard comes out of nowhere and she does a kickflip into Basara using the poor boy as an airbag, she then found herself on top of Basara in a lover's position, and she began to blush a little.

"Sorry about that, My name is Jackie Lynn Thomas by the way, what's yours?" The girl said and Mio was a little mad that her brother was having an American girl on top of him.

"I'm Basara, Basara Tojo, but you can call me Basara." Basara said, as Jackie helped him up.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Basara." Jackie said as she skated off, just then a blonde haired punk with a black leather jacket with a four leaf clover on the back, and blue denim jeans wearing matching black shades with a toothpick hanging out from his mouth, he also had a bloody skull on his shirt, he also wore a pair of fingerless gloves.

The punk then walks up to Basara with the intent to teach him a lesson about having a girl crashing into you, and it seems that he was having an eye for Jackie, and he grabs Basara bringing him in closer.

"Okay pencil neck, what the fuck is your name?" The punk asked, spitting his toothpick out.

"I'm Basara Tojo, and I'm new here, who the hell are you?" Basara replied, and more students began to gather around the two.

"If you don't know, my name is Ryan O'Hare and Jackie is my bitch, so you better back the fuck off if you know what's good for you." The punk said removing his shades revealing a pair of steel blue eyes.

"Who is she to you?" Basara asked, and Ryan balled a fist since he was about to knock some sense into Basara.

Ryan then slams a knee into Basara as a warning not to mess with him.

"Consider that a warning motherfucker." Ryan said as he walked away, just then a kid with shaggy black hair, red eyes, he was wearing a Naruto T-shirt, black emo style pants, and he also had his nails painted black, but he saw the Basara in trouble by the school's bully and he hated Ryan since Basara was just being nice to Jackie for helping her.

"You alright?" Asked the semi-emo kid, and Basara could still feel the pain from Ryan kneeing him in the stomach.

"Yeah, I'm Basara Tojo by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Matt Redfield." Matt said as he extended a hand out as Basara shook his hand knowing that he needed a friend.

Just then the bell rang signalling the students that it was time to get to class, and it seems that Matt and Basara were in the same class, so he needed someone to watch his back.

Just then the teacher arrived into the classroom as both Matt and Basara were sitting next to each other since Matt was an instant best friend to Basara.

"Good morning class, it seems we've got ourselves a new student today, why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked as Basara came up to the front of the class and wrote his name in English since he was in America, and he happens to be multilingual as well.

"Hello everyone, my name is Basara Tojo, and I'm from Japan, my father and I came here with my younger step sisters since he has a job here in the United States. And I hope that some of you will be able to be friends with me." Basara said as he bowed to the students showing respect for the class."

[Lunchtime…]

As soon as the lunch bell rang, all the students were gathering in the cafeteria as some of the students were having boxed lunches and others were enjoying a hot lunch, Basara had a tray of cafeteria food as he found Jackie sitting all alone, and he decided to sit across from her to give her some company.

"This seat taken?" Basara asked, Jackie shook her head no as Basara then joined her, she looked at him knowing that he was the one that made Jackie blush, and now he's joining her for lunch.

"I never had a chance to say thank you for breaking my fall, and I'm sorry that Ryan is just being a jerk." Jackie said as she took a sip from her milk carton.

Just then Matt decided to join the duo in case Ryan decided to pick a fight with his new friend.

"Yo Basara, mind if I join you and your new lady friend?" Matt asked and Basara didn't mind at all, so he sat next to Basara in case Ryan decided to make a move on Basara. "B, we need to talk after school, my place alright?" Matt whispered into Basara's ear and without a second thought, Basara nodded knowing that this could be important, but it seemed that Matt could be a possible chance to gain a new ally in the states.

"Alright, you got any video games? I want to do some normal teenager stuff if possible." Basara added, and it turned out that Matt has a collection of consoles along with all the popular games under the sun, since he's a trend follower.

"Why don't come over to my place and find out? Also I live alone so, you might want to bring snacks if you're going to be with me for a while." Matt said and Basara was kind of curious what

Just then a scorn filled bully known as Ryan O'Hare appeared with a murderous aura standing right behind Basara, he didn't want anyone sitting next to Jackie.

"Didn't I make it perfectly clear that I didn't want you anywhere near Jackie?" Ryan asked and Basara made his intent that Jackie was too good for him.

Just then Matt shot up and decided to intervene, he placed a hand on top of Basara's chest trying to stop him.

"Let me take care of this B." Matt said as he began to emit a darker aura which showed Ryan that he was willing to protect his best friend.

"You going to step in emo?" Ryan asked cracking his knuckles, and Matt shot the bully a dirty look.

"Yeah, I just got to know Basara, and now we just become best friends. So if you want to get to Basara, then you'd better go through me first." Matt said as a Hannya mask forming from Matt's aura appeared behind Matt showing that he isn't backing down at all, and he was ready to fight.

"You ain't fucking worth it you little emo bitch." Ryan said as he walked away in defeat.

"Best to take my car after school there dude." Matt said, calming himself, and Basara didn't know that Matt could be able to drive.

"What kind of car do you have?" Basara asked, and Matt had a huge smile on his face since he happens to have a thing for American muscle cars.

"Try a '69 Ford Mustang Boss 429." Matt said, and this just made Basara want to see it.

[After School]

As soon as the last school bell rang, Matt signalled Basara to come to his car, but as soon as they got out to the hall, that was when Ryan and his posse were waiting for the duo, looking for some excuse to stomp both boys into the ground.

"We don't need any beef with you Ryan, so take a hike." Matt warned, cracking his knuckles as a sign of showing that he can defend himself.

"Too bad, you got some." Ryan said, as he flexed his body back making a series of cracking noises.

And the other boys were geared up to make a ruckus out of the school as well, Ryan dragged his thumb against the front of his neck signalling the boys that they were about to die.

The other nine charged at Matt and Basara, but Star decided to intervene in the fight as she used her signature spell.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star shouted as she summoned a bunch of narwhals from her wand sending the other nine boys flying.

Amongst the chaos, the nine followers of Ryan were laid out by a bunch of narwhals as they had no idea what just happened, and Ryan was left all alone.

Just then Jackie came out of nowhere, tapped her finger on Ryan's shoulder as she slapped him right in the face.

"That's for treating someone like they're beneath you, I chose to be with Basara since he happens to be really nice to me. Don't come after me again." Jackie warned the bully as she just found herself in the embrace of her beloved Basara, she then kisses him showing some affection to the boy, and all the dudes that were watching wanted to be in Basara's shoes.

"Yo Romeo, can we wrap this up? My job's going to start later, and I need to get some things situated with before then." Matt said as Jackie slipped him her cell phone number.

Both Basara and Matt climbed into the car as Basara got to admire American made cars especially muscle cars.

"This is a really nice car, how did you get it?" Basara asked, and Matt started the car, put it in drive, then drove the car out of the school parking lot.

"I work with your father Jin as a demon hunter, and I'm one of three apprentices of Jin." Matt said, and it seems that Basara had no idea that his father was taking on apprentices.

After a short three minute drive, the car arrives at Matt's house, and it was a bit bigger than Basara's almost like a mansion.

"You say you live alone? Where's your parents?" Basara asked, and Matt sighed as he had none.

"Didn't know them, they both died when I was two, car accident." Matt said, and there was a silver lining to this. "But soon after, I was put in the care of Jin, he taught me everything I needed to know about how to hunt demons, he also wanted me to keep an eye on you along with the girls, I mean it's not everyday that you become an older brother to two demons, but I knew that Jin wanted to protect them." He also added, but Basara was scratching his head trying to figure out the other two members of his dad's demon hunting team are.

"Who are the other two?" Basara asked, and Matt was only familiar with one.

"I only know one, and she's a bonafide catgirl from Russia, her name is Anastasia Klevorick, but her friend including Jin know her as 'Tania.'" Matt said, and Matt opened the door to his house showing the inside, it was really big and could at least house ten people.

Matt then guided Basara to the living room where there was a 70" flat screen LCD with 1080p High Definition setting on a wall, Basara was exploring the nirvana of a TV like that.

"So, pick your poison." Matt said, as he opened the closet and showed all the consoles that he collected.

"How about PS4?" Basara asked, and Matt grabbed the PS4 as he hooked it up and grabbed two controllers.

"What kind of games are you into?" Matt asked, and Basara wanted to try Overwatch since it was an in type of game.

"Do you have Overwatch?" Basara asked, and Matt nodded, he knew that he wasn't the only person that liked that game.

Both boys had their controllers in hand as Matt chose McCree and Basara chose D. Va.

They spent at least two hours playing other players across the globe as they were scoring kills right and left as their respected characters.

[Later That Night…]

As soon as Basara had all the fun he could have with his new best friend, there was a knock at the door…

"Hey, is Star here?" Asked a floating Unicorn head, but the only question on Basara's mind was, where was the rest of her body?

"Hey Star, do you know a floating unicorn head by any chance?" Basara asked as Star squealed in glee as she knew who it was, her name was Pony Head.

"Gya, Pony Head!" Star shouted as she hugged her bestest bestie, but she was on the run from the guards at Saint Olga's.

"Hey girl, I heard that you're staying here with this Earth turd, along with some cute girls." Pony Head said, and both Mio along with Maria appeared to see who was at the door, Pony Head then saw Maria and thought that she was dating Basara.

"Who's at the do-" Maria asked but Pony Head got closer to Basara letting her intentions of protecting her bestest bestie.

"Look Earth turd, you might have these girls wrapped around your little finger, but know this, if you do anything and I mean *Anything* to Star, then I'll take that thing that you hold dear as a man." Snorted Pony Head as she was showing a protective side letting her know that as a bestest bestie, Pony Head can be very protective of Star.

"What are you doing here Pony Head?" Star asked, and Pony Head wanted to have some fun before she gets hauled back to St. O's.

"I came here to offer you a chance to have some fun, at the bounce lounge." Pony Head said, and it seems that the bounce lounge was one of Star's favorite hang out places.

"I love the bounce lounge, offer accepted." Said a gleeful Star, Basara and the other girls decided to make sure that no harm came to Star either, so Pony Head opened a portal to the dimension where the bounce lounge was, and everybody who wanted to go went into the portal.

But another portal was opened and a hooded female assassin came out, it turned out that she was hunting the princess known as Star Butterfly.

"Master Toffee, I managed to pick up the location of the Mewni princess, but it seems that no one is here." Said the female assassin, it turned out as she removed her hood, she had black and light purple colored hair with a light purple bang covering her left eye, her eyes are black as well but can change depending on the mood the assassin is in.

"So it seems that someone has taken Star out for a little fun it seems, but what about Jin's son Basara?" A male voice said, and it turned out to be the villain known only as Toffee.

"No sign of him either, however there is a scent of a portal here, I'll see if I can find them through the portal they just went through." The assassin's eye then changed to gold showing her commitment to hunting down Basara along with Star.

The female assassin then reached out her left hand and scraped opened a portal with her dimensional gauntlet, the gauntlet then showed a name, Kenadae.

She then goes through the portal as she found herself outside the entrance of the bounce lounge, Kenadae then began to sniff the air for the scent of her targets, she knew that they were here.

Mio, Maria, and Star were dancing the night away at the dance floor, where as Basara and Pony Head were at the arcade playing "Lance Lance Revolution" which is a spin off of DDR.

Kenadae then decided to make her move by taking Basara, but it seems that the guards of Saint Olga's appeared to take Pony Head back to the dreaded school.

(This is my perfect opportunity to grab the boy.) Kenadae thought to herself, she then pulls out what seems to be a semi automatic pistol as she began to chant a spell into it, the gun then changes purple as her eye changed to pink showing that she has no intent to kill Basara, instead she's going to shoot him with a paralysis spell which will knock him out until the spell wears off.

Basara won the match as Pony Head had no idea that Basara was good at video games, just then Pony Head saw the guards from Saint Olga's and she needed to find a way to get Star home safely.

"Look Earth turd, you keep playing, I gotta use the bathroom." said Pony Head, Basara had no idea how Pony Head could use the bathroom, but it didn't matter since he was on a winning streak against her, then another player came to challenge Basara.

But the time for fun and games was over, Kenadae shot Basara with a paralysis spell as it hit him in the back knocking him out, the assassin then grabbed the unconscious boy and opened another portal, Pony Head saw the assassin pulling Basara through the portal and she knew that the guards were on her tail.

So she decided to inform Star and the others that Basara has been captured by an assassin and they needed to find him.

"Star, bad news, it seems that some assassin woman came out of nowhere and took Basara." Pony Head informed Star, she then hands Star a pair of dimensional scissors which can cut portals to any dimension she can imagine. "You're going to need those more than I do." Pony Head added, and Mio along with Maria knew that they needed to save Basara.

"What about you Pony Head?" Star asked, but Pony Head had to make a sacrifice.

"You go on and save Earth turd, I have to go back to St. O's." Pony Head answered sadly as the guards grabbed Pony Head and sent her back to the school in which she escaped from, so Star decided to save Basara from the assassin that took him hostage.

[Unknown dimension...]

A lizard like figure wearing a suit and missing a finger appeared, he then snapped his fingers with his good hand trying to wake Basara.

"Rise and shine, lover boy." Said the lizard figure, Basara tied up and his mouth was gagged, he had no idea what was going on. "My deepest apologies young Basara, it seems that my subordinate Kenadae doesn't know how to treat our guests. I am so rude, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Toffee, and I happen to know all about you, your father Jin Tojo, and your sisters as well." Toffee said as he smirked an evil smirk.

He then removed the gag that restrained Basara's voice, the only thing that Basara asked was this...

"How did you know about my dad along with Mio and Maria?" Basara asked, and the infamous Toffee began to chuckle.

"I've known your father since he fought alongside the king and queen of Mewni, he was heralded as the warlord of both the Earth and the Mewni dimensions." Toffee answered, and he was looking at Basara letting him know that it was the truth, and the truth was hard for Basara to swallow.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, it seems that Toffee knows about Jin and happens to have Basara in his clutches, now it's up to the girls to rescue him, as for the OC voices, Ryan-Cardin Winchester from RWBY, Matt-Sauske Uchiha from Naruto, and Kenadae-Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist, and as always feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for future chapter along with any female OCs to add to Basara's harem, and if you're asking how big Basara's harem is going to be, I'm going to make it rival Highschool DXD since there's a lot of girls in that show, and also a little heads up the next chapter will be the Master-Servant contract between Basara and Mio, and it seems that Star will be wanting Basara to do the same with her. So until then, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Master And Servant Contract

Chapter 3: Master And Servant Contract

(Opening A/N: When we last left our hero Basara, he was taken to an unknown dimension which is being controlled by none other than the infamous Toffee. And it seems that Toffee knows all about Basara's dad Jin since he fought alongside the king and queen of Mewni. But the only questions are, what is Toffee's endgame? And what does he want with Basara? Also this is going to be the chapter where Basara and Mio make a master and servant contract, and Star becomes overwhelmed by her own lust after witnessing the master/servant contract. So without further ado, here's chapter 3.)

"What's the matter Basara? Cat got your tongue?" Toffee asked, it was a lot of information for Basara to take in, and the fact that Star's parent along with his own dad fought together was the truth that Toffee was sharing with the young hero.

"How did you know about my dad?" Basara asked, and Toffee just leaned into his ear as he was about be shared a deep secret with the young boy.

"The Queen and Jin both fought together after her mother's death." Toffee whispered, and Kenadae pointed her magic pistol to the back of his head with the intent to kill him as her eye changed to Orange to show her murderous intent.

"Let me kill the boy." Kenadae said, she was hell bent on killing the son of Jin Tojo.

"No, if we kill the boy, then you're going to bring the wrath of the father." Toffee warned the assassin.

Kenadae then removed the pistol from the back of Basara's head and her eye changed back to black showing her mood changed back to a neutral mood.

Just then a pair of dimensional scissors opens up a portal and the girls enter the dimension, and Toffee begins to hatch a devious plan to capture Star, Basara, and Mio together since Mio is the daughter of the demon lord Wilbert.

"Basara!" Mio called out, and this caused Kenadae to grab her dagger, but Toffee held out his hand to stop her.

"So you managed to bring me two princesses? This is a lovely turn of events." Toffee said, and Basara managed to break free from his magical bindings since he had the power to negate magic.

"You're not having Mio or Star, I won't let you!" Basara shouted as he slashed at Toffee as the blade connected and cut him good, however, Toffee managed to regenerate from Basara's attack.

"Basara, you're not going to win against Toffee, we need to retreat for now!" Star shouted, and Basara couldn't help but agree, so Star opened a portal back to Earth as Mio, Star, Maria, and Basara went through the portal with Kenadae in hot pursuit, but Toffee stood in front of her.

"Let them go, we got what we needed out of them." Toffee said, it seems that Toffee placed a mark onto Basara without his notice, this was simply to keep tabs on the young hero.

As soon as the group got back to Earth, it was midnight, along with being a full moon to be exact as well.

"Basara, I suggest that you should do a master/servant contract with Mio." Maria suggested, and the girls along with Basara went into the house, as soon as they were inside, Maria made a seal as both Mio and Basara stepped inside of it.

Star had a front row seat to the action.

A seal appeared on Basara's hand signifying that he was the master, and Mio was the servant.

"I don't get it, I'm supposed to be the master." Mio cried out in defiance, but the seal was disappearing.

"Oh no the seal is disappearing." Maria said, and Basara had no alternative but to dominate Mio, so he grabs Mio and begins to play with her breasts, Star began to drool in excitement.

[Star's Fantasy…]

Star pictured herself being in Mio's shoes as she was being rubbed and aroused by Basara as she was being dominated by Basara, his soft gentle hands sliding over her body, finding her sensitive spots and even sucking on her nipples.

Then a purple mark with a heart would appear on her neck like it did with Mio which was happening in reality, since Mio is now the servant of Basara.

"Oh, I wish I were Basara's servant." Star whispered rhetorically, she then decided to go to bed.

[20 minutes later…]

Star woke up since she heard the sound of footsteps heading out of the bedroom, so Star got out of bed and decided to go see if Basara was still awake or asleep.

She headed down the hall as she saw the bathroom was being occupied by someone, but she didn't have to go, she noticed that Basara's door was closed, the sound of the toilet flushing came from behind the door as the light clicked off, and the door opened, it turned out it was Maria who was the one who occupied the bathroom, she also sensed lust along with arousal which was giving her power tenfold. so she snuck up to the door without making any noise, gently opened the door, seeing that Basara was asleep, Star snuck up to Basara as she took off her nightgown and had it drop onto the floor, she then removed the blanket from Basara's body as she climbed on top of him knowing that she wanted to do the same thing that he did to Mio, but she couldn't be able to control herself.

Star then began to grind her hips over Basara's manhood and she began to get wet, little did Star know, that the loli succubus Maria was watching them since she knew that Star was lost in her own lust for Basara.

"Show me what you can do Star." Maria whispered, as she was getting a kick out of it.

Star then leaned down as she began licking Basara's chest and even found herself sucking on Basara's nipples.

Basara then opened his eyes seeing Star lost in her own lust and enjoying the sensations of using Basara's body to help her with her crazy fantasy.

"Star, what are you doing?" Basara asked still confused, and Maria also happened to have a camera since she wanted to record the whole lust show between Star and Basara.

"Uh, Basara, I want you to do a master servant contract with me." Star said, and Basara knew that even though she was a princess and he was a commoner, this would be a tough pickle to get out of.

"Look Star, I know you're a princess and I'm a hero with no royal blood, but if we just did it willy nilly, then you'll never become queen." Basara said, and Star wasn't the royal "follow by the rules" kind of princess, if she was, then she'd still be on Mewni.

"But still, I'd really like to have the master servant contract with you." Star said, she still was lost in her own lust as she slid her hand into Basara's boxers feeling his junk.

"Star!" Basara said pulling Star's hand out, she couldn't be able to control herself and Maria then came into the room.

"Well Star if you really want to do a Master Servant contract with Basara, then you're going to need to wait for another full moon in able to meet the requirements of the ritual, and the next one is going to be a month from now." Maria said with a smirk on her face, she then knew that she had to wait an entire month before she and Basara could be able to make a master servant contract.

[later that morning...]

Basara and the girls all had to get ready for school, the words of Star wanting to do a master servant contract echoed within Basara's mind, but the only question he could ask himself is, "Why was Star lustfully grinding against him like that?"

Just then, the phone rang and Basara answered it, it was Jin with some news for Basara.

"Basara speaking." Basara said and he heard word that he met with one of his apprentices.

"So I heard you managed to hook up with Matt, everything he told you is true, I took him in after his parents died, and taught him how to take down demons, I also asked him to keep an eye on the girls along with Star in case someone tends to make an enemy out of you guys, also I'm sending over another one of my pupil to keep everything in check, her name is Anastasia, but we usually call her 'Tania' for short." Jin said on the other line, just then a car horn honked and Basara looked out the window.

It was Matt and his '69 mustang, he was going to drive Basara along with the girls to school.

"Look dad, I gotta go, Matt just arrived and he's going to drive us to school." Basara said, and both he along with Jin both hung up their lines as Basara grabbed his book bag and headed towards the car with the girls, Matt got out and used the key to open the trunk as they all placed their bags into the trunk as they all climbed into Matt's muscle car.

As soon as Matt got into the car, he had something that he wanted to tell Basara and the girls.

"Okay after school, we're going to need to meet up at my place, I got a person of interest who might be coming after you." Matt said as he started the car, put it in drive.

Just then the masked man appeared as he saw the muscle car burn rubber heading towards Echo Creek academy, then the figure pulled out a crystal ball to inform whoever this person works for about Basara along with Matt working out some kind of plan to take out the next demon lord.

"So it seems that the apprentice of Jin along with his son are working together, master Zolgia, can you hear me?" The masked character asked, and the voice emitting from the crystal ball was a follower of the demon lord and the one who killed Mio's parents.

"I can hear you fine, did you find that bitch Mio Naruse?" The voice asked, and the masked figure then informed the follower about one of Jin's apprentices working alongside his son Basara

"It turns out that one of Jin's three apprentices is protecting the girl and it seems that Jin's son is working alongside one of his apprentices, so it might be a bit difficult to get to her." The masked figure said, and this just displeased Zolgia.

"Just remember our arrangement O'Hare, you give me Mio Naruse, then I'll help you make that Jackie girl yours." Zolgia said through the crystal ball as it turned out that the masked figure was none other than the school bully Ryan O'Hare, and it seems that he's working for Zolgia in able to have some kind of controlling love spell put on Jackie Lynn Thomas in able to make her his girl.

"I assure you master Zolgia, there is no doubt in my mind that Basara Tojo will die by my hands and I will take what is rightfully mine." Ryan said as he removed his mask showing that he is the masked man responsible for going after Mio along with Basara.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed this and to the guest asking for a list of who's in the harem, I'm going to need some time in able to do that, I really need to focus on the plot of the story, plot is the key to making or breaking a storyline. And also if you want to see Chisato, I'll be sure to add her in the chapter and that is going to be a promise I'm going to keep, I just wanted to have some interaction with some of the girls along with Star seeing the Master Servant contract as well, as always, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, etc. And until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Chisato And Yuki

Chapter 4: Chisato And Yuki

(Opening A/N: Okay, now it's time to bring in both Chisato along with Basara's childhood friend Yuki who also happens to be a hero. But there's going to be a lot of tension between the girls over who's more in love with Basara. And it seems that Ryan is working for Zolgia, in hopes to make Jackie his girl. But it's going to be a major problem since Basara is having Jackie join his small but slowly growing harem, and as for any lemons, for that to happen, I need to build bonds with the girls otherwise the lemons won't work, but if you want one, then give me some time in able to strengthen the bonds between the girls and Basara, I know I promised lemons, but it takes time and there's an old saying to this type of situation, "Good things come to those who wait." I'm really sorry that I can't do one right off the bat, but I will say that I will do one ASAP, and that is a promise, so here's chapter 4.)

As soon as Basara and the group got to school, it seems that Matt was looking at a really expensive sports car that he could probably tear the doors off with his '69 Mustang but it seems that the owner of the sports car was the new school nurse, Chisato Hasegawa.

Chisato got out of her car as she noticed the '69 Mustang noticing the nostalgia for classic American made vehicles.

"This is a really nice car, Boss 429?" Chisato asked as she slid her finger on the hood getting a feel of such pristine condition the car is in.

"Yeah, she's my baby, and please be easy with her." Matt said as he got out of the car along with the others.

"Don't worry, I happen to appreciate muscle cars, especially this one, is she a '70?" Chisato asked, and Matt shook his head no.

"She's a '69 actually." Mat replied, and another girl came out of the car, it made Basara just be lost in thought, it was his childhood friend from the hero village Yuki, she noticed Basara as he stepped out of the car and folding the seat down as the girls were getting out of the car as well, she walks up to Basara without any notice of her presence.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Basara." Yuki said in a cool tone of voice, and it made Basara turn around in shock, he couldn't believe that it was Yuki.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Basara asked and Star pulls Basara in as she whispers in Basara's ear.

"Basara, who is that?"

"That's Yuki, she's a childhood friend of mine from when I was in the hero village." Basara replied, and Star could see that Basara was telling the truth, the queen told Star once a story about how she met a hero from Earth when she needed to fight Toffee, and it turns out that the hero who fought alongside her was Basara's dad Jin.

"Come Basara, we don't want to be late for class." Yuki said as she grabbed Basara's hand and took him to his first class, and it turns out that Yuki was in the same class as Basara, Matt, and the girls, Yuki sat behind Basara since she was childhood friends with Basara.

But little did the group know, that there was a dangerous demon lurking on school grounds, and it was a powerful one.

"As you can see here, if you take the denominator of one problem and add it to the exponent of ano-" The teacher said as the classroom got broke into and the demon lunges at the window crashing through, the demon has a bloodlust look on it's face as it was looking to kill something, then it sets it sights on Basara and Yuki along with Star.

"Are you Basara Tojo along with Star Butterfly?" The demon asked, Star then held her wand in front of her about to cast a spell and Basara summons his sword as he was about to use it on the demon, just then a barrier went up to prevent anyone from the outside interfering with the fight.

Yuki also summoned her sword as she was about to fight the demon as well, the demon then lunged at Basara as it tried to wound him by swiping it's claw like hand at Basara, but Basara managed to block and counter the attack cutting off the demon's hand, the demon then yelled in pain, Yuki then swung the sword aiming for the demon's head, but the demon blocked it and summoned a lesser demon to deal with Yuki, however Star decided to intervene, she points her wand at the lesser demon as she was about to use a spell.

"Use a lethal spell in able to defeat the lesser demon." Yuki suggested, and Star began to focus on making a lethal spell in able to kill the lesser demon.

"Sparkling cutlass slash!" Star shouted as she summoned a bunch of sparkling cutlass swords as they began to cut the lesser demon into pieces.

"That'll work." Yuki said flatly, and Basara began to fight the one handed demon, but it seems that something that Toffee planted on Basara was taking effect, some black markings began to engulf his body as he was losing strength and he couldn't be able to fight it.

Yuki worried about Basara and she lunges at the demon killing it, as soon as the demon was killed, Toffee came back and saw the fruits of his labor come into full fruition.

"So it seems that you are capable of fighting, but not for long, let's see what the son of the famous hero Jin Tojo can do." Toffee said as Basara tried to fight the spell that Toffee put on him, but it was no use, the magic was stronger than he was.

Just then, Toffee walked over to Basara as he kicked him in the stomach repeatedly knocking the wind out of the poor boy.

"Get away from Basara!" Yuki screamed as she tried to cut Toffee with her sword, but it didn't make any contact with him, instead, he blocked it only using one finger.

"My my, what a feisty little girl you are, but it such a shame you can't be able to protect your young friend here." Toffee said as he held out his hand and a black cube came ripping out of Basara's chest leaving him bleeding but still alive.

"Basara!" Yuki screamed as she went to Basara's side, just then Star came over to Basara as well as she casted a spell to help stop the bleeding.

"Rainbow bandage wrap." Star said as a rainbow colored bandage was wrapped around Basara giving him temporary support until the group could escape the realm.

"This is what I came after, this contains all the tactics and fighting skills of Basara, and this time I'll be ready, until we meet again, Sayonara." Toffee said as he opened a portal and went through it.

The barrier was lifted and Matt came into the classroom as he saw Basara with bandages tied up around his chest.

"Girls, we need to get Basara to the nurse's office, quick, follow me." Matt said as he wrapped one of Basara's arms around the back of Matt's neck and Yuki grabbed the other and they headed for the nurse's office where Chisato saw Basara bandaged up.

"What happened?" Chisato asked, and Yuki informed the nurse about a demon that attacked the school and Toffee attacking Basara along with pulling out a black cube out of Basara.

"Okay, I got some blood packets in the fridge, we're going to need to do a blood transfusion into Basara, if we don't then he could die of blood loss." Chisato said as Matt grabbed a blood packet and Chisato pulled out a needle and thread trying to sew the poor boy's body up, luckily, Basara's body began to heal up but not enough due to how much blood Basara lost after Toffee ripped the black cube from his chest.

"Basara, please hang in there." Mio said as she tried to comfort him, but Basara was lost in his memory.

[Basara's Memory of his childhood...]

Many years ago, Basara was a part of a hero clan who lived in a village from civilization, one day, a demon possess a hero with an attempt to steal a powerful weapon from the village.

Marco and Basara were training in case a demon attack is imminent, but little did the boys know, that the rogue hero has targeted both boys with the intent to kill them.

The possessed hero found his target as he raised the sword with the intent to cut both Basara and Marco, but Marco, using himself as a human shield, decided to protect Basara even if it costed him his life, the rogue hero then cut a lethal slash into Marco as he sacrificed himself to protect his friend.

"Basara, go protect Yuki." Marco said before he died, and Basara in a fit of sadness and anger tapped into the power of banishing shift which caused a lot of land and everything in a certain radius to disappear without a trace, the only thing that was left was Basara and the corpse of his friend Marco.

Basara cried for his friend as Yuki tried her best to calm him down, soon after both Basara and Jin decided to flee the village since they knew that staying in the village was dangerous.

Basara came around and found himself lying in a sick bed in care of Chisato, who had a smile on her face.

"Did you sleep well?" Chisato asked and Basara couldn't be able to do anything, but little did he know, Star was sleeping right next to him.

"Why is Star here?" Basara asked as she clung to him like a body pillow.

"She wouldn't dare leave your side I'm afraid, but just be lucky that you got girls and a best friend who happens to worry about you." Chisato replied, but with those words, it made Basara more and more connected to the girls along with Matt.

[LAX 2 hours later…]

An airplane from Russia touched down on the tarmac and docked to be unloaded with passengers, a beautiful Russian cat girl with strawberry blonde hair, emerald green eyes, F cup size breasts, wearing an assassin like attire, with a four foot furry tail and medium size cat ears came out of the terminal as she was on the phone with her mentor Jin, her name is Anastasia Klevorick AKA "Tania."

"Alright I have reached California, I'll be making my way over to Echo Creek." Tania said over the phone as she ended the call and was on her way to meet up with Matt and the others.

The true fight was yet to come…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys it seems that my Neko OC has come to join in on the fun, and yes she will be a part of Basara's harem, and her voice is going to be done by the voice actress who does Hinata Hyuga from Naruto but with a fluent Russian accent and no stutter, but if you guys really want to see a lemon, I might throw in a dream based lemon which could satisfy some of the fans, but don't get your hopes up though. Anyway, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, another girl to add to Basara's harem, etc. And until the next chapter comes, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. Girl Problems

Chapter 5: Girl Problems

(Opening A/N: Well guys, I promised that there was going to do a lemon within this story and like I said I need to deepen the bonds with the girls along with Basara but I will do a dream lemon where Basara gets some action while he dreams, but he might have some company in the form of a loli succubus Maria. And I've been reading a lot of KissXSis as of late, so yeah expect some references in here as well, but without further ado, here's chapter 5.)

[Matt's house, after school]

As soon as everybody got to the house, the girls had to take in the sight of Matt's house, the girls then saw Matt's house admiring the size, and the space that the demon hunter's house was.

Just then, the cat girl known as Anastasia was laying in the sun wearing a swimsuit getting a tan.

"Hey Tania, how long have you been here?" Matt asked, and Tania removed her sunglasses and saw Basara, she ignored Matt and embraced Basara between her cleavage and Basara was getting a nosebleed.

"So you must be Jin's son, I'm glad to meet you." Tania said and Mio grabbed Basara's arm as she just slapped Basara across the face.

"Why are you being totally into a catgirl? You belong to me." Mio said, and Yuki grabbed the other arm as if they were going to play tug of war with Basara.

"Actually, I've been childhood friends with Basara so he's mine." Yuki said, and sparks began to fly between Mio and Yuki, but Star broke up the lover's quarrel as she wrapped her arms around Basara's chest hugging him.

"I love Basara too, and I want him to do a master servant contract with me!" Star confessed, and Maria knew that this was going to be the start of a possible harem for Basara.

"Basara, love me too!" cried Maria as the loli succubus had her arms wrapped around Basara's neck, and Tania shooed all of the girls off as she went back to having Basara resting his face back on her cleavage.

"You can love me all you want, Basara, I'm all yours as well." Tania cooed as the sly cat girl began to envelop the hero with her huge boobs.

"Get your hands off of Basara, or I'll kill you a hundred times." Mio warned Tania, and a tick mark came out of Tania's forehead as she shot a death glare at Mio.

"You better be careful who you threaten little girl." Tania warned, and Mio backed off, Matt was jealous that Basara was having himself a harem in the making, but it was getting late so the group decided to head inside and they knew that Matt's house was bigger than Basara's but it was nice enough for them to stay, and it was on the weekends though and since today was Friday it was best that the girls along with Basara in case of a demon attack.

So Basara decided to take a shower, and it seemed that the bathroom was set up in the traditional Japanese style where he can wash up before he could get into the tub, so as soon as he stripped down and got into the bathroom, little did he know, Yuki was going to wash up with him, since they happen to bathe together as kids.

"Shall I scrub your back Basara?" Yuki asked and Basara was on the verge of tweaking out, and the other girls also stripped down as they too joined in the fun as well.

"I'll wash you as well." Tania added, and Mio was on the verge of tweaking since the cat girl was interested in being with Basara.

The girls then began to smother Basara as they began to scrub every inch of Basara, and he was getting aroused from having all five girls scrubbing him, Star scrubbed his chest seeing all of his scars and she didn't even notice it since she was giving into her lust in the dark and she still loved Basara even though he didn't have any royal blood, but she still wanted him being the rebel princess that she was.

"Basara, I don't care if you don't have royal blood, I still love you for being you." Star confessed, and Basara had no choice but to go with the flow, Basara then leaned up as he grabbed Star and he planted a kiss on her.

Star's hearts began to glow as she enjoyed the kiss with Basara, Yuki then broke it off and she kissed Basara, she too enjoyed the mouth to mouth contact with her childhood friend, then it was Tania's turn, she got the taste of two other girls in her mouth but she was cool with it since she's bisexual, then Mio wanted a taste of Basara as she wanted some action so she kissed him and finally it was Maria's turn, she wrapped her arms around Basara's neck as the loli succubus brought in Basara for a more arousing kiss. She was already formulating a plan from just seeing how the girls were acting with him, especially how Star was giving into her lust for Basara, she figured that she would have some fun tonight with him.

"Maria!" Mio shouted, and Maria just chuckled playfully.

"All's fair in love and war" Maria giggled before kissing his forehead, just then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Basara everything okay in there?" Matt asked making everyone freeze,

"I'm good." Basara squeaked out

"By the way, have you seen the girls? I can't find them anywhere." Matt said

"I'm sure they're around" Basara said strained

"You sure you okay there man?" Matt asked, worried about Basara since he was Basara's best friend.

"I'm sure." Basara said, reassuring

"Okay, anyway dinner will be ready in a minute." Matt announced, once he left everyone let out a collective sigh, and Basara's stomach began to growl signalling the hero that he was hungry.

"Well you heard him girls, dinner's almost ready so we better hurry." Tania said so everybody went out of the bathroom without Matt's knowledge, as they were dressed and they all headed for the dining room.

So they gathered around the table and it seemed that Matt ordered pizza for the night, and they all ate their fill of dinner and decided to go to bed.

"Man am I beat." Basara said as he crashed on the bed he was using for the night "But those girls, they sure are rowdy." he said falling asleep, soon the door to the room opened and Maria walked in smiling as she tiptoed across the room while shifting into her succubus form. She came up to Basara and smirked, she then climbed onto the bed and kissed Basara's forehead.

"What delicious dreams are you going to have tonight I wonder?" she asked holding her hand over the place where she kissed Basara's forehead and muttered and ancient language to see inside of his dreams.

[Basara's Dream…]

It turned out that Basara was sitting on a hotel bed in his boxers as the sound of a shower running in the bathroom he was waiting for whoever was in the shower to come out, just then the shower was turned off and surprisingly it turned out that the person who was in the shower was Chisato, she had a towel wrapped round her body.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long Basara." Chisato said, and Basara shook his head, Maria knew where this was going to go.

"For you, I could wait forever." Basara said, just then Chisato removed the towel from her body and removed Basara's boxers as the two dream lovers found each other in the bed with Chisato on top of Basara.

Chisato then began to kiss Basara vigorously as their tongues danced in each others mouths as the lustful school nurse and the high school student were lost in total estacy and desire.

Maria was enjoying the show since the dream lust was filling her up, she wanted to do it to Basara, but she was afraid that if Basara woke up and she was found out, then she'd might be trouble.

Lemon in 3...2...1...

Then Basara flipped Chisato onto her back as he began to go down on the woman, he then opened her legs revealing her womanhood, he then kissed Chisato's inner thigh along with licking it, until he got to her opening, he then plunged his tongue into the opening as he began eating out of her, he plunged his tongue deeper and deeper wiggling it around as Chisato was riding the waves of pleasure with lustful moans and gasps escaping from her lips.

"More Basara, more!" Panted Chisato, and she was on the verge of climaxing into Basara's mouth, she then released her love juice into Basara's mouth as she knew that this was the first time he had pleasured a woman.

Chisato then noticed that Basara's love shaft really hard, now it was Chisato's turn...

She then had him laying on his back as she began to stick the shaft into her mouth.

Basara couldn't bear the excitement anymore as Chisato began to bob her head up and down along with tightening her lips as Basara was also enjoying the feeling of sexual bliss.

"Shall we go to the main event?" Basara asked and Chisato agreed as she climbed on top of him as she inserted the love shaft inside of her and it was a tight fit.

In reality Maria was enjoying the dream that Basara was having, and Basara was having his hands on Maria's butt, and this also excited Maria since she was enjoying Basara's delicious dream.

Basara then grabbed onto Chisato's breasts as he began to buck deep into the nurse making her pant in total lust, Basara then had Chisato on her back as he wanted to do the missionary position, Chisato just became flushed since she was on the verge of climaxing along with Basara, so Basara kept thrusting inside Chisato as he sprayed his seed inside of her and rested on top of her, as Chisato wrapped her arms around Basara, and it turned out that Maria was embracing Basara as well.

When Basara woke from his dream, he found out that he was embracing the loli succubus, and she was enjoying the dream as well.

Just then, Mio found Maria clutching onto Basara like a demon leech but she was sucking on the lust and sex dreams of Basara, and it seemed that Mio wanted Maria to stop peering into Basara's dreams.

"I should kill you a hundred times for what you're doing to Basara." Mio said as she grasped onto Maria's head and pulled her out of the room, then Star saw what was going on.

"Uh what were you girls doing with Basara?" Star asked, as she saw Maria turn beet red since she saw into Basara's dream, and Mio kept gripping poor Maria's head, making her cry out in pain.

"Ow, ow! Mio, you're hurting me!" Maria cried out, and Star was curious about what Basara was dreaming about, so Maria broke free from Mio's clutches then she whispered into Star's ear as Star then decided to jump into Basara's bed as she clung herself to Basara as she wanted him to love her as well, since she told him about the sex dream with Chisato.

"Basara, love me please." Star said as she had her face buried into his chest as she wanted Basara to love her as well, even though Basara warned her that if they did have sex, then Star would never become queen.

"You must really have a thing for me don't you?" Basara asked still half asleep, and Star began to fall asleep, as more girls also decided to just climb into bed with Basara as well as they covered Basara like human/humanoid/demon blankets covering Basara as they clung onto him like a body pillow.

[The next morning...]

Basara woke up and heard the sound of the TV turned on and it turned out that Basara woke up knowing that he was going to be late for school, only it turned out that he was in America, and when Basara got out to the living room he saw Matt sitting on a couch eating cereal and watching reruns of Dragon Ball Z, but Basara was clueless why he wasn't dressed for school.

"What are you dressed up for? going on a date this early?" Matt asked with a mouthful of cereal, but Basara shook his head.

"Don't we have school today?" Basara asked, and Matt shook his head no, in the U.S. school only goes from Monday thru Friday.

"On Saturday? Dude this isn't Japan, here in the U.S. we only go five days." Matt answered and Matt slid the cereal box to Basara as he had no alternative that it was best to enjoy the weekend.

So Basara grabbed a bowl from the cupboard along with a spoon from the drawer opened the box of cereal poured himself a bowl, and he also grabbed the carton of milk as he poured it over his cereal.

As soon as Basara had his bowl of cereal, he sat next to Matt who was living out his childhood nostalgia of fixing himself a bowl of cereal and watching Saturday morning cartoons, but due to the cancellation of such cartoons, and the replacement of more educational materials, it turned out that Matt had pulled up Netflix since he had a subscription to the web service along with Crunchyroll and other anime streaming services, he was a really hooked up otaku.

"You must really love anime don't you?" Basara asked, and Matt nodded yes as he slurped up the milk he had left in his bowl, it seemed that he was into anime since Jin got the boy into the Japanese culture along with anime since he was taken in by Jin when his parents died.

So Basara decided to spend some time watching anime with his best friend, just then, the phone rang as Matt answered it after the second ring.

"Hello? Oh hey Sensei, yeah, I'm watching anime with Basara, the girls decided to go and buy some groceries for the weekend, yeah I figured they could stay for the weekends since it'd be best if Basara and the girls stayed with me on the weekends since I could use company and we could use strength in numbers. Of course, she just arrived yesterday, I'll be sure she gets the memo, alright talk to you later, bye." Matt said as he hung up, and Basara knew that he was talking to his father since Matt and Tania was trained by him.

[Meanwhile, On Mewni...]

Jin used a pair of dimensional scissors, and was greeted by Queen Moon who happen to be Star's mother.

And it turned out that Jin and Moon both fought together when they were younger, and it turned out that Moon called Jin to Mewni since she had a flashback of Basara's birth along with his mother's death.

"I know some time soon, we're going to have to show Basara the truth about what he is and what his destiny lies in store." Moon said, and Jin walked up to the place where Basara's mother was laying when she gave birth and got killed by the assassin Kenadae.

Jin placed his hand onto the flat surface where Basara's mother laid when she gave birth but Kenadae wanted to take out the woman while the child was still in it's womb.

"I can't help but agree Moon, I mean I'm glad you chose me to help train Star, I mean I wanted to keep her safe along with Basara, even though, you can't run from your past let alone your destiny." Jin said and Moon placed her hand on top of his for reassurance.

"When we first worked together fighting Toffee, I felt like it was our destiny to do this, and I'm really saddened that you lost your love here by that wretched woman, I'll never forgive her for killing such a poor soul." Moon said, a tear came out of her eye as Jin just brushed it away for her.

"Moon, we shouldn't bear any crosses, I mean you have Star and I have Basara, just be thankful that we have our kids, and I'm also glad that I'm taking care of a demon princess as well, since her father and I were mortal enemies." Jin replied, he even remembered when they both had fun before becoming proud parents.

"Thank you Jin, for all the good memories you have given me." Moon said, and Jin looked at his watch, it was getting late.

"You might want to think about heading back to the castle, I mean you don't want to keep the king waiting." Jin said, but Moon just wanted to spend a bit more time with Jin, so she shook her head no, she just wanted to spend as much time as possible reminiscing the childhood activities that the two did before both Star and Basara came into being who they are now, just then Moon brushed away some moss and revealed on the stone slab, a pair of initials within a heart shape, MB+JT.

"Wait a minute, I remember this, was this back when we were secretly dating?" Moon asked, she just got a hit of nostalgia, and Jin nodded, he learned this from one of his friends.

"I never knew this was here, I mean I totally forgot all about it." Jin said, but Moon never forgot the feelings that she had for Jin.

"But I never forgot, I used to remember being this close to you and secretly, I still have certain feelings for you." Moon said, and both Jin along with Moon shared a little kiss as Moon's cheeks glowed, she remembered the first kiss she had with Jin when she was a little girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to offend you and River, I mean I still have feelings for you too, but will River ever find out about this?" Jin asked, Moon shook her head no.

"He doesn't know because I've kept our rendezvous a secret, it sure is funny how things change, and I couldn't help but blame myself for her death." Moon said, but Jin knew that Basara's mother was murdered by the infamous assassin Kenadae, and she kept blaming herself for the death of Basara's mother since the assassin that killed her was a lover of Toffee.

"Moon, you shouldn't bear any crosses, I too carried that weight with me, but you gotta look at the silver lining of it all, I still have Basara. Along with Mio, Maria, Yuki, Star, Matt, and Anastasia." Jin said, and Moon knew about both Matt along with Anastasia since she met them a while ago on her visit to earth.

"Didn't you have three apprentices?" Moon asked, and Jin remembered that his third apprentice was still on a world demon hunting tour and hasn't made any contact with his mentor.

"Yeah, I haven't heard from the third one since he last sent me a message from Tibet, he said he was going to find the fabled 'Shangri-La' I just hope he didn't die. He was smart as a whip and tough as nails that one." Jin replied and Moon decided to part ways with Jin as she just left, and Jin used the dimensional scissors to return to Earth.

"Please take care of Star and Basara for me." Moon added before she left, and Jin nodded yes as he stepped into the portal heading back to Earth.

They both kept their memories close to their hearts...

The Harem So Far...

Mio Naruse

Maria Naruse

Yuki Nonaka

Chisato Hasegawa

Star Butterfly

Anastasia "Tania" Klevorick

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, what's the connection between Star's mom and Basara's dad? I can tell you this, and please don't hate me for it, but all will be revealed in a flashback chapter sometime down the road, and how they even fought against Toffee and Wilbert together, besting them not only as friends, but as something else altogether. Also just a heads up the reason why I had to doll up the lemon the way I did, was because if the admins caught me using a full on graphic lemon, then you can kiss this story sayonara. And I want to keep this story up for as long as possible. Especially since Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil won't be coming back until 2019, ugh! But I can wait, I mean, I got patience. But all in all, I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter, as always feel free to leave a review, smash the fave and follow button, leave an idea for a future chapter, another girl to add to Basara's growing harem, [since I'm trying to go a Highschool DXD size harem] etc. Also a shout out to my main man Chance Green G King who's been giving me the idea to do this story, I hope you're doing alright with all of those crazy wildfires in California, and I hope you're doing okay, just holler back if you're alright, I do worry about you bro. And until the next chapter this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off.)


	6. Demon Slaying With Matt

Chapter 6: Demon Slaying With Matt

(Opening A/N: Okay I totally forgot to add Jackie Lynn Thomas to the list of Harem girls as well, but nobody's perfect, I mean she was the first girl to kiss Basara at school, and she is one of Basara's girlfriends even to Brian's dismay, and I promised that I was going to add some more action in here, so before I'd start up on the story, I'd like to make an intro for the story since a couple of my friends happen to do it, so let's go for it shall we?)

[Intro: Testament Of Sister New Devil Song:Blade Of Hope]

(Opening starts with the spreading of Star's, Basara's, Mio's and Maria's wings, then cut to the title)

 _ **Testament Of A Mewni Princess**_

(Change to multiple shots of a nude Basara showing the sword he uses and a close up of Basara's eyes)

 _Towards the light of hope, that we believed in_

(Change to multiple shots of Star's nude form posing as she holds her wand in her hand, then a close up shot to Star's eyes)

 _There is a path for tomorrow, that won't NEVER ENDS_

(Change to multi shots of both Mio and Maria together in the nude as they posed together and then a close up shot of both their eyes with Mio's above Maria's)

 _The pieces of our promise, are reflected deep in your eyes_

(Change To multi shot of a nude Yuki who's posing with her sword above her head, then a quick shot of her eyes appeared as well.)

 _A TESTAMENT to cut through, the swirling darkness_

(Change to a shot of Basara fighting in black and white and Mio's mouth shouting silently.)

 _If only your scream could reach out to God_

(Flash of all the villains standing on some steps showing that they're the ones who will fight the heroes.)

 _I would definitely be able to find you_

(A bunch of Lesser demons appear as Maria takes to her succubus form then she pulls up a piece of ground tossing it at the demons, then a scene change to both Mio and Star casting spells as the spells combine and begin to rain down on the lesser demons.)

 _With this right hand, I will protect what is precious to me_

(Basara then begins to fight Toffee as he swings his blade at Toffee and the masked man appears to take on Basara.)

 _FAR AWAY. No matter how far it is, I will reach it_

(Yuki also joins in the fight along with Matt and Tania as they too fought against the villains as well.)

 _I won't let those precious to me disappear_

(Star casts a spell as a demon lunges out and tries to attack Basara, and Basara uses banishing shift to deal with the demon.)

 _Every way, we will move forward from this world_

(Matt then fights with the masked man as the two locked in a furious battle with sparks flying between their weapons.)

 _Run toward the future_

(Basara then finds himself laying on top of Star as she finds herself in his embrace.)

 _I was imprisoned in a cold, indefinite dream_

(Shot Of child Basara curled up and Star along with the others reaching out for him as he reaches out and a light comes out showing his trust for them.)

 _I hid all the pains inside, the door of my heart_

(Change to Star, Mio, Maria, Basara and Yuki all standing in the nude, and the action continues with all five standing side by side.)

 _I found you_

(A feather falls onto a red water scene and the song ends...)

The phone rings and it seems that a client has called for a demon exterminator job for Matt and the group, Matt wrote down the address of where the demon was killing innocent people, and it seemed to be a class B demon at best so it was going to be an all hands on deck type of job.

"Alright guys, how about we go slay some demons?" Matt asked, and it seemed that Basara wanted to do some experience since he couldn't be able to fight toe-to-toe with Toffee.

"Yeah, I mean I need to get some strength in able to fight Toffee." Basara said, and Star also wanted to practice some new spells she made.

"I agree with Basara the more powerful demons we defeat, the more strength we can gain." Star added, and the other girls had no objections since they too could use an excuse to waste a perfectly good weekend, so Star, Mio, Basara all got into Matt's '69 mustang and Tania along with Yuki and Maria decided to take another car, it wasn't anything special like the mustang it was a 2009 Dodge Challenger.

Matt went out first followed by the girls as they headed for the address Matt wrote down, it seems that there were bodies of innocent people who were slain by the powerful demon laying on the ground, and there was nothing anybody could do, the only solution was to kill the demon on spot, Matt had a claymore sword fused with high powered alchemy which was powerful enough to slay even the most vile of demons, and he also had years of training under Jin and Tania had a Tonto dagger which also had the same high powered alchemy and she too had years of training under Jin as well, both Matt and Tania knew that what they needed to do, defeat the demon and protect Mio from any harm.

Matt then drew an alchemy circle as he clapped his hands setting his right hand onto the circle he drew as it created a barrier for no one to come in and if any damage happens within the barrier, it'll be restored when the barrier comes down.

Just then the demon came out from the building, it had blood stained claws on it's paws plus it had a bunch of razor sharp teeth stained with blood and bits of internal organs from the victims it ate, the corpse of a little girl in it's mouth was it's latest victim to suffer it's bloody wrath, it also had large blood stained horns from charging and gouging it's victims along with having a body like a bear but it was completely muscular with a long spiked tail like a lion with the spiked tip covered in blood from piercing more countless victims as well, and just then the masked figure appeared as he began to clap.

"Well, well, well, it seems that the daughter of the demon lord Wilbert has fallen right into my hands, lord Zolgia will pay handsomely for you." Said the masked figure as he snapped his fingers causing the demon to finish off the victim it had in it's mouth and it let out a blood curdling roar causing everyone to cover their ears.

Just then, Matt pulled out some noise cancelling headphones which can also be used to play music, Matt then pulled out his iPod as he played a rock music as it gave him a boost in his fighting skills, he then drew the claymore as he began to get into the beat of the music.

Matt lost in the sounds of the music, ran at the powerful demon and jmped into the air as he swung the claymore with one hand as the blade made contact with the demon slashing off one of it's massive paws, the demon roared in pain.

Matt snapped his fingers and pointed at the masked figure, Basara nodded as he decided to go after the masked man since it seems that the demon was nothing more than a puppet and the puppet master was the masked person.

"Star, protect Mio at all costs." Basara said and Star nodded, she was willing to protect Mio since she sees her as a sister as well, since she was an only child on Mewni, but since she came to Earth, she found a new family within Basara, Jin, Mio, Maria, Matt, Yuki, and Tania.

"Alright then, bring it on!" Star said in serious voice as she held her wand out in front of her as she stood in front of Mio acting like a bodyguard, then more demons came out as Star casted a spell.

"Sparkling cutlass tornado!" Star said as all the lesser demons were swept in a tornado of sparkling swords as it began to cut up the demons and send the blood flying all over the area, spilling and staining the ground, the building, a fountain, along with a few cars.

Basara came face to face with the masked figure as he wanted to know more about Zolgia, so Basara charged at the masked figure as he clashed with the figure knowing the identity of who he is.

"Still fighting to get your mitts on Jackie, Ryan?" Basara asked, and he knew that he was right that the masked figure was the school bully Ryan O'Hare.

"I'm getting Mio and handing her over to Zolgia, then I'll have Jackie, and there's nothing you can do about it." Ryan said as he removed his mask, he was hell bent on winning Jackie, but she had her heart set on Basara since he's becoming a bit of a playboy, a demon slaying playboy, with a slow growing harem.

Matt set up the demon for a killing blow as both Yuki and Tania both rammed their blades through the chest and pierce the demon's heart killing it in a matter of seconds.

"No! This isn't over yet, I'll be sure that Jackie becomes mine!" Ryan promised, he wanted Jackie, but he had to make a hasty retreat, so he tossed a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Basara knew that this wasn't the end of their rivalry, but instead, it just begun, Jackie might have a huge target on her back, but Basara knew that he was going to protect Jackie from any harm that comes to her, so he was willing to become a man to protect the girls he cherishes the most.

Matt then decided to decapitate the demon and use it's head as a trophy that he wanted to add to his growing collection, but it was a team effort to kill this demon with Yuki and Tania delivering the death blow to it.

"Yo Basara, let's head back to my place, we might need to get come with a more effective strategy for fighting demons and getting more experience." Matt said, and he was right, he knew that he would have to deal with Ryan on a later date, but it was time to make a hasty retreat, Matt then pulls out a device as it scans the head of the demon and gets sucked into the device sending it back to Matt's house.

Ryan infuriated that he lost to Basara and his friends, that it caused the demon Zest to appear, she was informing Ryan about Zolgia's disappointment with him, and she had a whip ready to deal punishment for his shortcoming against Basara and his friends.

"Master Zolgia is displeased with all of your failures, and for that, I have come here to give you your punishment on his behalf." Zest said as Ryan took off his jacket and his shirt, as Zest snapped her fingers and some flames appeared in the sky as they formed into a pair of chains and grasped onto Ryan's wrists as she undid the whip, then Zest began lashing him ten times, Ryan wasn't even phased by the punishment that was being inflicted on him, but he was willing to take any form of punishment as long as he was going to get Jackie Lynn Thomas before Basara can lay his moves on her.

Zest opened a portal back to her master as she along with the blood soaked whip, she then walked through the portal and she walked through it and disappeared as soon as she was inside it.

Ryan needed to step up his A-game if he wanted to get his hands on the dame known as Jackie Lynn Thomas, but the only person standing in his way is Basara Tojo.

[Meanwhile on Mewni...]

Moon couldn't shake the feeling she had for Jin, since they were childhood friends, and Jin helped fight against Toffee protecting Moon, she kept playing that moment of when they kissed, and she felt like she was Star's age, but it seemed that Jin was a bit younger than she was.

She walked up to the mirror where she can call people and it seemed that Jin had both a mirror that can communicate with Moon along with a portable one in case he was out fighting demons.

"Magic mirror, call Jin." Moon said, and the mirror replied with 'Calling Jin.'

"Hey Moon, kind of a bad time to call, but if you're free, I could use a hand." Jin said fighting a bunch of demons, Moon wanted to keep Jin alive and she felt like she had an unbreakable bond with Jin and if something happened to him like his lover when she got killed by Kenadae, then she won't forgive herself.

"Don't worry Jin, I'll be there in a minute." Moon said as she used her magic changing her attire into the demon slayer attire as she summoned the sword Jin gave her to help her fight demons.

She then pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and cut a portal to Jin's location, so she entered through the portal and came out of the portal armed with the sword.

"You took your sweet time there Moon." Jin said, and Moon cut down a demon trying to catch up to Jin's kill count.

"I came here as fast as I could, I mean if you died, then how can I live with myself? You mean as much to me as both my husband and Star along with Basara and the girls." Moon said, as a demon lunges behind Jin, Moon decapitates it with the head falling to the ground along with the body.

"I might have a lead on the new demon lord, but it's going to be a bit tricky to get to him." Said Jin, he was hell bent on making sure that he doesn't go after Mio since she's the daughter of the demon lord Wilbert and rightful heir to Wilbert's throne.

"So do you think the one who slayed Wilbert wanted his throne to conquer this dimension?" Moon asked, and Jin nodded, this was going to be like fighting Toffee.

More demons came and surrounded both Jin and Moon, but Moon unleashed her ultimate form as the demons began to back off from her along with Jin.

"Yeah, but I heard a rumor that the name of the new demon lord is Leohart, I don't know what he looks like, but I know that he's pulling some strings to keep a strong grip of his throne." Jin said, Moon decided to make her move as she placed a hand on Jin's face, pulled him in close, and she planted another kiss on the guy.

"I used to remember doing this a lot with you when we were younger." Moon said, and Jin kissed her again as they both landed onto the ground making out passionately, their feelings for each other grew even stronger than when they were kids.

"Keep this a secret Moon, but I always wanted to tell you this, I love you." Jin said, and the feeling was mutual with Moon.

"And I love you too Jin Tojo, even though I am married to a king, but I'd be glad to have you as a second husband if the rule would allow me." Moon replied, they both held hands and enjoyed each other's company.

The stars began to fill the night sky as the two star crossed lovers were lost in the night sky watching their childhood love flourish for each other...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter in the can, I hope you guys really enjoyed it, and I hate to call spoiler alert on the next chapter, but it's going to be a retelling of one of my many favorite episodes of Star Vs The Forces Of Evil, Mewberty. I mean the Star that I've been writing up to now is just driven by an insatiable lust to Basara, but not to worry, I will do a master/servant contract with her as well. But that's going to be in the near future. As always, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, a girl to add to Basara's harem, a new spell for Star to use, etc. And until the next chapter comes, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	7. Mewberty (Retold)

Chapter 7: Mewberty (Retold)

(Opening A/N: Well guys, this is going to be a retelling of one of my many favorite episodes from Star Vs The Forces Of Evil, Mewberty, there will be other retellings in here as well, but this is going to be the first retelling chapter of the series, I've had Star being attracted to Basara out of pure lust, but how will Basara, Matt, and the girls deal with Star's Mewberty? Let's find out.)

After spending a weekend of slaying demons and finding out that Ryan was the man in the mask, it seemed that Basara had a big target on his back, but that was the least of his worries, as soon as he, Matt, Mio, and Yuki all got into the Mustang along with the other girls getting into the Challenger, it was time for them to get to school, but little did they know about what was going to happen today.

Star had a purple colored heart peeling off of her face, she tried to act cool, but she knew what was going on, she was going through Mewberty.

"Oh no, this is not good." Star said, and Matt looked in the rearview mirror as he noticed that something was up with Star.

"You alright back there Star?" Matt asked, and Star had to think of something, she took the heart from her face and pretended to be cool about it.

"Uh yeah, I'll be fine." Star lied, this time two hearts appeared on her face, and the car reaches the school parking lot, Star quickly peeled the hearts off as Basara noticed that something was wrong with Star.

"Are you sure you're alright Star? I mean I saw you pick three hearts off your face." Basara said, Star grabbed Basara and pulled him where they are the only two that can communicate alone.

"Basara, I'm going through mewberty." Star said, and Basara scoffed at it, but this was no laughing matter, Star was going boy crazy and more hearts began to appear on Star's body.

"Is this going to be bad?" Basara asked, Star nodded, she was going to go boy crazy and as soon as Basara and Star were going to class but the hearts began to transfer onto Basara's hand, along with growing onto Star's arm making her arm turn purple.

"You might want to hide me away from any boys." Star said as Basara had no alternative but to stuff her into his locker and hope for the best coming up with an excuse why Star wasn't going to be in class, so the bell rang as the students began to get their classes.

But it seems that the boy's swimming team came out to practice since the pool was compromised when someone used it as a toilet.

"Okay guys, the pool has been compromised, poop, someone just pooped in the pool, so let's get to it." said the Lead swimmer but the hearts became worse, and Star's mewberty was going crazy, and she had to wait for Basara to come back, as soon as the bell rang, Basara rushed to the locker trying to get in touch with Star, he needed to know if there was anything in her book about how to stop mewberty and he was also joined by his best friend Matt Redfield.

"Star, where's your book?" Basara asked, and it turned out that she lost a bet with Ferguson so she gave her book of spells to him.

"I lost a bet with Ferguson, so I gave the book to him." Star answered, and the boys had to find Ferguson to find out where Star's spell book was, so it turned out that the boys needed to find Ferguson in able to get Star's book but it turns out that Ferguson was in Spanish class.

"Psst, Ferguson, where's Star's book?" Basara asked, but it had no effect, Matt then decided to ask him in Spanish, since he happens to know Spanish.

"Allow me, donde esta Star's libro?" Matt asked in Spanish, and Ferguson told him in Spanish.

"Muy bien, mi dio el libro a Janna." Ferguson said and it turned out that Basara had no idea what he said since he doesn't even understand a lick of Spanish.

"So where's the book?" Basara asked in English since English and Japanese are the two languages that Basara can speak so far.

"Ferguson gave the book to Janna, so we need to find her in able to find out how we can stop Star's mewberty." Matt said, and both of them began scouring the halls to find out where Janna was.

It turned out they found Janna with a couple of girls and she had a giant burlap sack with Star's book of spells inside of it.

"Hey you girls want to see a dead possum?" Janna asked the two girls but the both of them didn't want anything to do with a dead animal, so they just declined the offer, even though it was a joke. "Just kidding, besides, this is what I wanted to show you." Janna then rips the bag revealing Star's spell book, as soon as the girls saw it, both Basara and Matt needed to find out how to put an end to Star's mewberty.

The boys began flipping through the pages finding nothing but spells that seemed to be perplexing for Star to do since she can make spells on the fly.

"Where's a glossary in this thing?" Basara asked, and then a small blue figure came out jumping the shit out of both boys.

"Did somebody say 'Glossaryck?'" Said the figure, and it seemed that he was the guide who happens to instruct Star with her magic training.

"Who are you?" asked Basara, and the figure then addressed himself…

"I am Glossaryck of terms." said Glossaryck, he then noticed that they were both boys, and thus he closed the book on both Matt and Basara. "Sorry magical princesses only."

"What the hell?" Matt asked, Basara needed to find out how to put the brakes on Star's mewberty.

"Look we're trying to help Star Butterfly, we need to know how to stop Star's mewberty." Basara said, and Glossaryck came out of the book and in able to give the boys the information about the whole mewberty ordeal that has plagued Star.

"If you need my help, there's one thing I need you to get me, pudding." Glossaryck said, and both Matt along Basara looked at each other like "What the hell is going on here?"

"What do you mean by pudding?" Matt asked, and Glossaryck wanted some pudding in exchange for information about Star's condition.

"Schools have excellent pudding so in exchange for information about Star's condition, you give me pudding." Glossaryck said, and it seemed that the only way to help Star's mewberty, was to get Glossaryck some pudding, so the boys decided to play a game of rock paper scissors over who gets the pudding, Matt had Rock and Basara had paper.

So Matt headed for the cafeteria to get a cup of pudding for Glossaryck.

[Three minutes later...]

Matt returns with a cup of pudding along with a spoon, because it's easier to eat pudding with a spoon than it is to eat it with your hands.

Just then Glossaryck opens his mouth and points to it letting the boys know that he wanted the pudding fed to him

"What are you doing?" Basara asked, and Matt handed him the cup of pudding along with the spoon.

"Pudding doesn't feed itself, so one of you is going to feed it to me." Glossaryck answered, as he pointed to his mouth and since Matt was the one who got the pudding for Glossaryck, so it was Basara's turn to feed the entity known as Glossaryck and feeding Glossaryck pudding was what Basara did.

It seemed that the hearts that Star was shedding turned into a heart shaped cocoon where one boy noticed that the cocoon had something inside of it, as soon as the boy had his hand on the heart shaped cocoon, but then a pair of six hands appeared inside of the cocoon, and instead of having a butterfly inside, it was a mewman princess.

The cocoon cracked and broke showing a highly formed Star Butterfly broke out as she began spreading her wings as she noticed that there were boys all over the place so Star began gathering boys and placing them in lockers covering them in sticky hearts enclosing them inside for some weird reason.

She then noticed Oskar who was playing a keytar while sitting on top of his car, and Star flew over to where Oskar was, and Basara just "finished" feeding Glossaryck some pudding but it seemed that Glossaryck still wanted some more pudding.

"That's it, there's no more." Basara said, but then Glossaryck decided to order Basara by saying...

"Scrrrrape the sides!"

And Basara began to scrape the sides of the pudding cup and fed what was left of the pudding, as soon as Glossaryck had his pudding it seemed that the boys had to find out how to stop Star's mewberty.

"So gentlemen, what is it about Star that you needed to find out?" Glossaryck asked, and Matt pointed to Star as she began to carry Oskar's car, Basara then decided to see if he can talk her out of mewberty.

"How do we stop Star's mewberty?" Matt asked, and Glossaryck had this to say.

"Just let nature take its course, you see, nature is like a runaway hot steaming garbage truck with no brakes, it's just best if you let Star's mewberty run its course, until 3:57 that is." Glossaryck said as he set a timer on a watch.

"What happens at 3:57?" Matt asked, Glossaryck then answered that with a good/bad scenario of what might happen.

"She might return back to normal, or she might not." Glossaryck said, and Matt just rolled his eyes at the answer, but it seems the only way to stop mewberty was to wait until 3:57.

Star began carrying the car that Oskar was on as she began to fly up into the sky, Basara had to do something if he wanted to have star come back to being who she is, so she flew into the sky and all Basara could do was watch as Star flew off with Oskar's car into the sky but then Glossaryck's timer went off knowing that Star's mewberty should be done, then the hearts began to rain from the sky.

"STAR!" Basara called out and Oskar's car fell back to Earth as it landed back in the parking lot along with Oskar as he kept playing his keytar.

Just then Star fell back to Earth back to her normal self and she landed right in Basara's arms, Matt joined in to see if things were going alright.

"Basara?" Star asked, and he was happy to have Star being back to normal, she then was placed back onto the ground by Basara as she was given a hug by Basara.

"Um Star, you're buzzing my arms right now." Basara said as he broke off the hug, she then pulled her hair to the side showing that she had a small pair of wings, Star then let out a small shriek of joy.

"I got my mewberty wings." Star said excited, just then Matt found both Basara and Star seeing that she got wings.

"Does that mean you can fly?" Matt asked, Star then grabbed the boys as she began trying to use her wings for the first time, but they were really small and they all jumped into the air seeing if they can fly, but thanks to gravity, what goes up, must come down, and gravity did its job by bringing the mewman princess along with the two human boys to the ground.

"Nope." Star answered, but it seemed that all the terrified boys of the school were no longer plagued by the Star that was going through mewberty, but it seemed that they were being watched through a crystal ball by someone, he wore a tattered brown western hat, he also had stars on his cheeks along with carrying a locket with pictures of two young lovers who gave birth to him, he sat on a pile of evil monster corpses with a magic pistol in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Looks like you've done well for yourselves mom and dad, and thank you for giving me life." Said the figure as he holstered the gun along with sheathing the sword.

He then rubbed the locket feeling the letter that was engraved on it, "K."

"Hey boss, got another job for you, the pay is good." Said a rat like figure, as she handed the guy a letter.

"Let's get to work." Said the figure, as he stood up and spat out a piece of gum he was chewing on.

The group of fifteen Monster/Demon slayers began to head through a portal and head to another dimension...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Alright, here's another chapter done, you might be curious about who this person might be, but that will be revealed in the next chapter, and a special thanks to my main bro Chance Green G King for making this story possible, and if you haven't checked out his retelling of Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil with Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, you should really check it out. I'm all for the StarJo ship, plus G King, if you're reading this, you so gotta add the retelling of the blood moon ball and see how Jojo and Tom are going to fare, I might have sparks fly when I introduce Tom to Basara...and speaking of Jojo's Bizarre adventure, I'm still keeping that in my wheelhouse and might have it published early next year, since I ordered the limited edition set of season two for Testament Of Sister New Devil. But luckily, I do have patience, and I'll just have to wait it out. Anywho, feel free to leave me a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, girl to add to Basara's harem, etc. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	8. Secrets And A Pact

Chapter 8: Secrets And A Pact

(Opening A/N: Alright since Star has just got through her mewberty and another full moon is coming up so you know what that means, the master/servant contract between Basara and Star, which is so going to happen, and I'm going to give it all I've got as a writer, also I'm going to add some more information about our mystery character will be revealed in this chapter, plus I'll be adding one of G King's characters in here there's going to be an all out bloodbath in this chapter since I've been seeing some boss fights from one of my favorite wii games, "No More Heroes." So this is going to be an epic slug fest coming, so roll up your socks and prepare for the wetwork to cometh, without further ado, here's the next chapter…)

[Basara's nightmare…]

Basara was being held lifeless as Toffee held the poor boy by the throat and everyone watched in fear as the lizard reached into Basara's chest and pulls out his soul.

"Behold, the soul of Basara Tojo, the son of the infamous Jin the merciless, you're nothing more than a flash in the pan if you ask me." Toffee said as he tosses Basara's lifeless corpse to the side, Matt along with the others rushed to his aid, but there was nothing they could do, Toffee then picks up a crystal ball as he places Basara's soul into the crystal ball holding it up.

"Let go of my son this instant." Jin said, and Toffee just grinned an evil grin as he began tsking Jin.

"Very poor choice of words, Jin." Toffee said as he drops the crystal ball and it shatters into a million tiny pieces, he then picks up the sword Basara uses and stabs Star with it, just then Basara woke up in a night sweat, he was sleeping with Tania and Star as they both were still asleep, but it seemed that both girls were still asleep even though that Basara was working up a horrible night sweat.

Just then, the sound of a Harley Davidson motorcycle was heard outside the house, That woke Tania up and she slipped on a robe as she headed outside, and there was an orange haired dragonoid as he had a sword along with some magic guns strapped to him.

"Yo, is Sensei around?" asked the dragonoid, and Tania rubbed her eyes trying to wake up.

"Nyet, he left us here, he's still out slaying demons." replied Tania, and the dragonoid popped the kickstand down as he climbed off the bike.

"So you must be Basara, Sensei's son, I'm so rude for not introducing myself, my name is Von Urgost, and I'm a prince of Cypher, so I hear there's a couple of princesses living here." Von said, and Basara nodded, but he was curious about how he met his father let alone what kind of person he is.

"Well, the sun's coming up, so we might need to get ready for school." Tania said, and since it was a school day, education is a very important thing to keep up on, and it seemed that during his mission to Shangri-La, Von also happened to be enrolled at Echo Creek Academy.

As soon as Basara and the girls were ready for school, Matt showed up in his '69 mustang.

"I see you're still driving Eleanor." Von said, Eleanor happened to be the name of the car from the remade movie, "Gone in 60 seconds."

"I never really gave this car a name though even though sensei never told us not to get attached to things since they might disappear." Matt replied, but the group decided to head to school since there wasn't anything better to do.

But something began to catch Von's nose, as he began to smell something coming from Matt's trunk, so Matt handed Von the key as he began to unlock the trunk opening it, then he found a box with a whole key of what Von was smelling, Dragon Dust, it was a Cypher equivalent of marijuana and it seems that Matt scored some without the intergalactic police knowing.

"Oooooh, man, how did you score this?" Von asked, he wanted to smoke it with Matt, but it was best if they saved it for after school, since it was Throwback Tuesday where Von and Matt smoke Dragon Dust and play retro video games.

"I have my sources, also, save it for after school, then we get wasted." Matt replied, he wanted to smoke it as well, but it was best to make sure it was away from prying eyes.

Von placed the Dragon Dust back into the box and closed the trunk, but little did they know that a couple of demons were watching the group from a distance, and they were hell bent on taking out the group that is connected to Jin since he is an enemy of the new demon lord.

"Should we follow them and find out when we should strike?" The first demon asked, and it seemed that the second demon was urging to strike on the group and kill them as well, but they needed to wait for the opportunity to strike.

"We wait until the group is at school then we take care of them while they're in class." The second demon said, he then pulled out a hellish dagger as he licked the blade. "I can almost taste the blood of the victims we're about to kill." The second demon added, and they have amassed a pile of corpses, mostly innocent men women and children who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

One demon had doused the corpses with a flammable liquid and lit a match burning them to ashes, the only thing left were blackened marks of the corpses left behind, and the two demons began to stalk the group.

The demons then began to use a mix of teleportation and parkour skills as they followed the three vehicles to the school.

As soon as the vehicles got to the school, the demons then teleported to the school roof as they snapped their fingers causing a horde of lesser demons to appear and one of the lesser demons was going after Jackie.

The lesser demon lunged at Jackie with the intent to kill the girl, but Basara came to her aid by splitting the lesser demon in half as it's corpse dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Thanks for that Basara." Jackie said, and the demon carrying a dagger grabbed Jackie as she was held at daggerpoint with the blade piercing into Jackie's neck drawing blood.

"This girl is now my hostage so if you want to have her back, then you're going to need to fight the both of us in able to gain her freedom." Said the dagger wielding demon, but it seemed that it just ticked off Basara.

The demon then snapped his fingers as a bunch of ropes appeared and wrapped around Jackie then a fiery spike pit opens up below the poor girl.

Jackie then looked down as she knew that her life was on the line, and Ryan was nowhere in sight, so it was up to Basara to save her.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jackie means a lot more to me than you'll ever know." Basara said, and he summoned his sword willing to risk his life for Jackie.

"If you want to save the girl, then you're going to need to defeat the both of us along with our lesser demons if you want to get the girl." The demon said, and with that the two demons summoned a ring of fire surrounding Basara along with the two demons, but it seemed that Matt was also inside the ring and the prize was Jackie's life.

Matt then summoned his Claymore sword that he called "Mjolnir" after the fabled hammer of Thor.

"You guys got this, the girls and I will take care of the lesser demons." Von said as he pulled out his magic guns with the intent to put some harmful demons down.

The two demons then charged at both Basara and Matt as they went on the defensive, and they both began getting cuts on their arms and legs.

The cuts began to burn causing the boys to suffer both burns and bleeding, as if their flesh was on fire, but they kept their poise and returned to their battle stances.

"It's going to take more than a few scrapes to fuck us up." Matt said who was still willing to fight.

The rope that was holding Jackie above began to become ablaze as the flames slowly trickled down the rope with the intent to harm Jackie.

Basara knew that Jackie's life was in danger and if she died, then he won't forgive himself for letting someone like Jackie die off.

So Basara decided to tap into his inner ass kicker as he charged at the demon who cut him and Matt with the dagger, but before his sword connected with the demon, it seemed that he just hit the after image of the demon.

"Over here, dumbasses." Said the dagger wielding demon, and the first demon pulled out what seemed to be a .44 magnum which also happened to use magic as well, but used to kill instead of just knocking someone out.

Both Matt and Basara knew that there was no time to lose if they wanted to save Jackie, and the others were fighting off the lesser demons and it was the golden opportunity for the two best friends to take down the two demon twins, so they had to figure out how to deal with both demons if they wanted to save Jackie.

The flames were drawing closer to the poor girl and the rope was starting to give way causing it to break.

Basara knew that the dagger wielding demon was the one who was going to send Jackie Lynn Thomas to her demise, but he was going to rescue her since Ryan couldn't do anything for her except try to be a musclehead around her.

So Basara began to tap into his inner rage, and began to using the burning sensation he was getting from his skin, and used it a fire within his soul, and he began to charge at the demon full speed shouting in anger and flailing the sword Brynhildr.

Matt charged at the gun wielding demon and slashed off his gun wielding arm as the severed arm dropped off and the gun.

"How did you manage to get Mjolnir?" The gun wielding demon asked, and Matt began to charge up a lightning attack within the claymore sword.

"I passed the trials of Thor, and look at this, Thor's belt." Matt said lifting his shirt showing off the belt of Thor, it seemed that he possesses the might of the Norse god of thunder.

Matt then swung Mjolnir and the lightning struck the demon zapping it to dust, Matt then dropped to one knee since it took a lot out of him.

"Brother!" The dagger wielding demon shouted as he jumped over and grabbed the gun.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Basara asked, and the demon shot Basara as the magic bullet ripped through him, and Star watched as Basara collapsed onto the ground bleeding out temporarily.

Star then casted a powerful spell to disperse the lesser demons, it was a mega nuclear narwhal blast which was more powerful than her regular narwhal blast.

But Basara shook it off, he then sliced off both of the demon's legs and pointed his sword right at the demon's neck with the opportunity to slay him.

"Go ahead and do it, master Zolgia will raise the price on your head." The demon said, and the name just rang a bell to Matt.

"What was that about Zolgia?" Matt growled, it seemed that this Zolgia character was responsible for killing his parents.

But before the demon said any more, Basara decapitated him and Matt knew that if he wanted to get to Zolgia, he needed to find him to avenge his parents death.

"Basara, promise me one thing, allow me to be the one to kill Zolgia. He was the one who killed my parents." Matt said as a tear of mixed emotions streaked down his face.

Basara knew that if one truly wishes to kill someone who did them wrong, that they shouldn't deny that person their own vengeance.

"Alright, I'll be sure that you get the right to kill Zolgia." Basara said, and it seemed that Jin told Basara that Zolgia murdered Matt's parents and the car crash was actually cover up for the real death.

As soon as both demons were dealt with the rope along with the flames that were going to surround Jackie along with trying to send her into the spike pit disappeared along with the spike pit she was hanging over closed up then she floated down into Basara's arm who was waiting for her below.

"Thanks for that Basara." Jackie said, as she rewarded him with a kiss on the lips.

"Anything for you Jackie." Basara said blushing a little, and when Ryan saw that he was having his girl being held a rival lover, he was livid that Basara was holding the girl of his dreams, and this just meant that he was going to send Basara on a one way trip to painesville.

So the group decided to split up and head to their respected classes as they attended their classes like honest students that they are.

[After School…]

Von and Matt had just finished their homework and they both set the classic Xbox up as Matt began to set the bong up as well.

The game of choice...Boxing.

The boys then chose their boxers as they got into the square ring and began to throw their punches, but Matt was more in tune kicking Von's ass, and Von was getting upset about it.

"Fuck! Stop hitting me." Von said, and Matt had a smile on his face.

"This is like if Tyson fought an infant." Matt said, and he knocked out Von.

"Can't wait to punch you in the face while you're sleeping tonight, get up, get up." Von said as his boxer got up and the bell rang signalling the end of the round.

"Saved by the bell." Matt said, and Von wanted another hit of Dragon Dust.

"Come on, let me get a bong hit hit before round 2." Von requested while unplugging Matt's controller and checking out the card girl's butt. "Look at that ass." Von said and Round 2 bell rang with Von beating the crap out of Matt's boxer.

"Hey!" Matt grabbed his controller and began to push buttons and to no avail, his hand then slipped and knocked the bong over, "Urgh! I spilled the bong, stop!" Matt pleaded, but Von was cackling and enjoying himself.

"Ha ha, mwahahahaha, boom! Knocked you out, eat it whore!" Von said, and Matt realized what his problem was, he was unplugged.

"You cheated you dick." Matt said upset about what Von did, it was a little dirty, and Von got a whiff of the bong water.

"No I didn't. God, that bong water reeks." Von said, and Matt chuckled a little.

"Yeah, maybe if you cleaned it, it wouldn't smell like your girlfriend's ass." Matt suggested but Von let out a full out laugh.

"Joke's on you, I don't have one." Von retorted, and Matt rolled his eyes as what the dragonoid said.

Just then there was a knock at the door, it turned out that Basara along with the girls wanted to use Matt's house as they needed some place since Basara and Star wanted to do the Master/Servant contract.

[Time skip to night time…]

Maria made the preparations to the master/servant pact as both Basara and Star entered the seal with Star being in her bra and panties. Like the last time a smaller seal appeared on Basara's hand as he held it out to Star, but Star gently pushed it down and she refused to do it the regular way instead she wanted the same method as Mio when she saw it done.

"No, I want you to dominate me." Star said squinting her eyes at Basara and the seal disappeared and Star was affected by the succubus aphrodisiac, and it was up to Basara to help her release, so he began rubbing Star's body as the Mewman princess was enveloped by an invisible blanket of lust, and Star was moaning in total arousal which was making Maria lick her lips since she was getting a kick out of it.

Just then, Basara found Star's weak spot, the sides of her stomach as he began to rub them and Star began to moan lustfully as the seal appeared around her neck like it did Mio, the ritual was now complete and Star has made a pact with Basara being another to be a part of Basara's harem.

[Meanwhile with Jin and Moon…]

Jin and Moon both came to a location to see about a certain someone, it turned out that Star and Basara weren't the only children of both parents, both Jin and Moon had a son, Kenji Butterfly, and they came across a building with a neon sign reading "Butterfly Extermination Services." And the building was a little tattered, but as soon as they entered, there was a group of monsters, humans, and Mewmans all armed with magic guns and swords, and a female monster walked up to both and she knew that they were parents of the leader of the group.

"You looking for Kenji?" The monster girl asked, she then guided them to the office where a young man in his mid 20's sat behind.

He had the same color hair along with eyes of Moon, with Jin's face and other features along with a need to wear glasses, he also had a giant scar going down the left side of his eye with a pair of star shapes on his cheeks, he is the son of Moon and Jin, Kenji Butterfly.

"Mom, dad, it's been a while." Kenji said as he got up out of his seat and greeted them with a hug.

"I know it's been a while since we last came to visit, and I just didn't want River to find out about you." Moon said, she was worried that the king would be infuriated if she found out that Kenji was the first born and not Star.

"Mom, I understand that the throne of Mewni is right to the first born, but I have no interest in it, I just want to follow in dad's footsteps." Kenji said, as the phone rang with Kenji answering it, he then jot down the location of where the problem was.

"Need to get to work?" Jin asked, and Kenji handed Jin a piece of paper which contained the coordinates of a dimension where both Moon and Jin could enjoy some alone time.

Jin showed the coordinates to Moon as she pulled out her dimensional scissors and cut open a portal to that said dimension.

As soon as they got to that dimension there were countless stars in the sky and the whole scene was just peaceful.

Jin then slipped his shoes and socks off as he was barefoot in the grass, Moon was wondering what he was doing.

"We used to do this when we were kids Moon." Jin said, she then realized that what they did as kids was barefoot ballroom dancing.

"How could I possibly forget? Shall we dance?" Moon said as she too took her shoes off and was barefoot as well, and Jin pulled out a music player as he then pressed play on it as the song began…

[Song: Perfect Artist: Ed Sheeran Genre: Contemporary]

As the two began to slow dance, a scene of them changing into their younger selves and danced with the song, knowing how much they love each other, and how much they still have feelings, Moon began to tear up as young Jin wiped them away.

And they kept dancing throughout the whole song as the scene pans out and fades to black…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, also a special thanks to my writing bro Chance Green G King for allowing me to use Von Urgost from his Star Vs The Forces Of Evil story, Von Vs Life. I don't know he called it dead, done and buried, but that and his retelling of Star Vs The Forces Of Evil with Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, without those, then this story wouldn't have been published, and also when someone asked about y John Wick Meets HCLI story, I haven't gotten in touch with my partner WFTC141, he's my co-writer in that story, and I need to draw from the well to get that story going, so it might be a while. Don't know but don't quote me on it 100%. Plus, I've been suffering from Devil May Cry fever and can't wait to get my hands on Devil May Cry 5 since I've thrown in a reference from the game in there. Also, the next chapter is going to be the retelling of the blood moon ball where I bring in Star's ex-boyfriend Tom, and I know for a fact that sparks will fly when those to meet, and finally, I wanted to add some clemency to the Joon ship, for anyone who doesn't know what that is, it's JinXMoon since they were lovers as kids, hence the appearance of their son Kenji, and the Stars on his cheeks represents the Joker card, in a deck of playing cards, there's the spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs, then you got the Jokers which are the wild cards, and that is what Kenji is, he's the wild card of the Butterfly family, which the explanation of that ship during the Moon the undaunted retelling. As always, here's the drill for what you guys can do, feel free to leave a review, favorite, follow, idea to a future chapter, girl to add to Basara's harem (Since I'm shooting for a Highschool DXD size harem) etc. As always, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
